Jimmy's Barnyard Fun
by Godofwar99
Summary: Jimmy is having fun with his hypno gun as he gains several new "pets". He'll have as much fun, experiments and ideas as he desires. However, will this eventually turn on him, as most things do and what can he do with his new toys? Any ideas come to mind PM me WARNING: Contains hypnosis, loli, body-swap, sexual themes and activities, and ideas for future events


Jimmy Neutron had the intellect of a college graduate at a young age, had potential to do great things, but he was mostly bullied, laughed at, all by Cindy Vortex. She tried to make others laugh at him, making him think he's not much of a genius as he's made to be. Jimmy decided it was time for humiliation, for her to pay for all those times she made him a laughing stock. How he'd do it, he didn't know; that was until something bizarre happened. Jimmy saw a rather strange lady walking through town in rather large clothing, a large pink dress going to her ankles and a sun hat, and her face looked particularly...cow like. He got a closer look and it was a large, brown cow walking on it hind like like a person. How no one noticed this, he'll never know...but an idea came to mind. Jimmy wanted to study this specimen further, at the same time, give Cindy some pay back. Killing two birds with one stone. Jimmy quickly looked into his backpack to see if he had the one invention that would accomplish the task: The Hypno Ray. The toy-looking device was in Jimmy's possession, now he just needed to get the attention of his first target.

Jimmy walked by the cow-in-disguise as he asked, "Excuse me, ma'am, I must say, that is a lovely dress you're wearing." The "woman" chuckled and said, "Why thank you, young man. Why do you want to compliment on my dress?" Jimmy lied by saying, "I was thinking of getting one for my mother, it's almost her birthday and it looks great on you. Brings out your eyes, wondering if it can do the same for her." She laughed and acted flustered, "You're a real sweetie, um...what's your name?" He told him his name, "Jimmy Neutron, and yours, miss?" She told him her name, "Bessie, now, I must go, I got friends I have to see." Jimmy decided now would be the time, "Speaking of seeing, I'd like you to see something of mine, it'll bring out your eyes even more." Bessie looked confused when Jimmy activated his device on her. The cow-girl looked right into the beam when her eyes were full of a black and yellow spiral, he mind lost in a trance and her face became expressionless. "Now, Bessie, come with me, please, I'd like to talk with you more. I'm sure your friends can wait." Bessie nodded and followed Jimmy to his home; one target down, one to go.

Jimmy did his best to avoid contact when they reached his lab. After a quick scan, the two entered his underground lab, where all his tech laid waiting to be used, now that Jimmy has a new test subject. Jimmy ordered Bessie, "Now then, Bessie, you can drop the act, I know you're a cow. Honestly are people that dumb here in Retroville? Now, take off those clothes." Bessie stripped off the human clothing to reveal a light brown cow with darker spots on her skin, an udder and just as Jimmy saw, standing on her hind legs. "Interesting how you can walk up right...I wonder what you can do..." he thought on it when he had Bessie at his mercy. Bessie just stood there with the spirals in her eyes, awaiting further orders when he heard a doorbell ringing. On his computer, Cindy Vortex, the blonde smartypants showed herself at the lab's door yelling, "Nerdtron, this better be good. I was in the middle of my show when you called me." Jimmy smirked and called her, "I'll let you in, just give me a few minutes." He quickly went to Bessie and ordered, "Alright, Bess, for now, on all fours and act like a normal cow." Bessie nodded when followed the master's order and within a few minutes, Cindy came in, a bit confused by the animal in the room. "Jimmy, why is there a cow in the lab? You doing an experiment on how you could smell better with it?" Jimmy rolled his eyes as he said, "No, because what I had in mind was," he quickly pulled the ray gun out to entrance Cindy, "how you two can switch roles." Cindy had no time to react when she fell under the same trance as Bessie, her eyes filled with the black and yellow spirals. She spoke, "Yes, master, command me as you will." This gave Jimmy an evil grin and soon began his fun.

"Alright, ladies, time for some fun. Cindy, you always act all smart and superior, but now, you're dumb, like a cow." Jimmy's words filled Cindy's mind as she got on all fours and "Mooed", walking around with her ass shaking with every step. "Hang on, Cindy, cows don't wear clothes." He walked over to strip Cindy of her clothes, taking off her tank-top, pants and underwear to have her walking around in her pink sneakers. Jimmy's body heated up from seeing her nude body, and the humiliation she was facing now, he blushed a bit and moved to Bessie. "Bessie, I want to test your skill as a human, as of now, you are Bessie," he thought on what'd be fun to add to her mind, "the spunky, cheerleader who's my girlfriend." Seemed kind of strange for Jimmy to say that, but he was testing her. Bessie stood on her legs and looked at Jimmy, her voice was higher, "Oh, Jimmy, there you are." She leaned in to kiss his cheek, "I was wondering where my smart guy was. Practice today was so long. I need a breather, maybe you could help me? You are my boyfriend after all." Jimmy was heating up more and more as his pants soon felt tight and his young cock rose in his drawers. Bessie giggled, "Happy to see me? I'll make sure we both become happy in the end." Bessie moved her hooves to unzip Jimmy's pants and let his dick breath. Her mouth moved to the tip as her tongue licked the head. Jimmy never experienced such a thing before, but he continued through it with Bessie playing her role. "So salty and smells just how I like it." Bessie giggled when her mouth took in the whole thing and moved up and down the shaft. Jimmy was building up inside, heating up from the pleasure this cow girl was giving him, not to mention seeing Cindy walking butt naked as she acted like a cow. Jimmy's dick then exploded inside Bessie's mouth, it was his first time after all. Bessie licked her lips as Jimmy's cum dripped from her mouth. "Thanks for the meal, now let's get to dessert." She turned around to show Jimmy her large cow ass and what'd be considered a puss, coming in hot on Jimmy. Before anything else he yelled, "Pause!" Both girls froze where they were, letting Jimmy a chance to breathe after what he experienced. He moved to Cindy as she was still frozen in her position. He soon had an idea. "I wonder how Cindy would fair in a cow's real body? And how Bessie would in Cindy's." In a matter of moments, Jimmy brought out an old invention, the mind switcher.

After what had happened with him and Cindy a while back, Jimmy kept an invention meant to switch minds, either back or just because. It was some metal helmets with some microchips on it and an antenna to transmit the orders. Placing the helmets on both girls, Jimmy then activated the device. The helmets made small beeps, indicating it was working; however, Jimmy noticed that the two girls closed their eyes, despite being ordered to be frozen in place, as if time froze. When the machine was done, Jimmy noticed something, their eyes were back to normal, no longer showing the black and yellow spirals. Cindy looked around and walked on her regular legs, "Wait...how did I get here? Where's my dress?" Cindy looked for a mirror as her face looked shocked when she screamed, "Why am I a little girl?!" Jimmy wondered why Cindy asked that about herself, when she heard another scream. It came from Bessie as she pointed to Cindy, "Why am I naked?! And..." she looked down at herself, "A COW!?" She licked her lips as there was a strange taste in her mouth too. The mind switch worked, but it seems that the progress reset their minds, freeing them. Cindy, as Bessie, walked to Jimmy, "Nerdtron! Change us back or I'll break everything you have, including your bones!" Bessie, as Cindy walked over, "Forget that, he's got five seconds before I do it myself. After that, we'll see how you like it being-" while the two were threatening Jimmy, he used the hypno ray to entrance them again while they were distracted. The spirals returned to their eyes as Jimmy sighed in relief, "Okay...need to be careful with the mind switching now. Seems like they switched minds alright, now what to do now? First I need a vale-safe should they get free again, a way to bring them back." He thought for a moment when he said, "Ladies, from now on, in the trance or out, your secret code phrase is, 'yuri'." Both of them nodded when Jimmy smiled, "Good. Now, as punishment for threatening me, Cindy," Cindy as Bessie, stood there as he ordered, "I'd like you to start milking your new udder and Bessie, be a good girl and drink up." Both of them responded, "Yes, master."

Cindy sat down as she used Bessie's body to massage and tug on her udder while Bessie used Cindy's body to suckle on the tits. Her tongue wrapped around one as she sucked hard on it. Cindy's new body was feeling immense pleasure as the tit Bessie sucked on was gushing with milk, Bessie's own milk, and running down her throat. Jimmy's dick rose again at the sight of the two pleasing each other, even if one was a cow girl. Her tongue on his member stirred some strange feelings, even this act too as giving similar results. His young, genius cock stood erect as he ordered Cindy, as Bessie, "Cindy..stand up and show me your ass." Bessie's body stood up to show what Jimmy saw before, her private cow part as Cindy's body continued to drink. Jimmy used a chair to get some elevation as he began to have fun at the "rodeo". His young dick was moving along Bessie's inner walls as the feeling heated Jimmy's body with pleasure; sure it was wrong, but he wasn't caring at the moment, he was lost in the feeling. Bessie's udder exploded with more milk dripping from her tits, overflowing in Cindy's mouth and on her naked body. Jimmy did an explosion himself inside Bessie since he's not use to this sort of thing; Bessie's body was moaning as she had to move to pull out Jimmy's cock as it was dripping from the experience. Jimmy huffed from what happened as he wondered on what to do next. He looked to Cindy's body, now occupied by a hypnotized Bessie, as he decided to pay her some attention.

"Bessie, stand up straight and...let me clean you up." Jimmy ordered. Bessie had Cindy's body stand up as she dripped wet from the milk sprayed all over her from the shoulders to her dark pink and white Converse sneakers. Jimmy then decided to lick Cindy's body clean with his tongue, starting low at her ankles. The body blushed from the action while Jimmy worked his way up to the thighs and taking a long detour at her young, tight puss. Jimmy's tongue circled around the girl's private area, making Cindy's body moan in pleasure, giving Bessie's hypnotized mind a great sense of pleasure. He then moved his mouth to her young, firm ass and began to lick each cheek clean as clutching them girly as Bessie said, in Cindy's body, "Master...so clingy~" Jimmy smirked when he faced Cindy's face, looking into her spiraling eyes as he said, "You may be Bessie, but I think Cindy needs some," he moved his hand over her chest, "special attention." The two soon locked lips in a kiss, using their tongues as Jimmy groped Cindy's naked butt cheeks.

The day wasn't over and there was more fun to occur.

To be continued?


End file.
